


In the Grip of Grace

by enigmaticblue



Series: Alternate S2 [3]
Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hadn’t believed their future would look like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Grip of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hc_bingo prompt "severe/life-threatening illness". Spoilers for 2.10, "God is in the Details".

Nathan glanced around Café Diem, a little surprised not to see Jack in the crowd. He’d called Nathan earlier with the news that he was getting off work soon, and that Zoe and a few of her friends were having a study session at his place. Did Nathan want to catch dinner together?

 

Between Nathan’s job and Jack’s, they’d had very little time together over the last couple of weeks, and Nathan was looking forward to an uninterrupted dinner. Maybe he’d even manage to talk Jack into coming over for a nightcap, if Zoe was holding a study session at Jack’s place.

 

And with Zoe and her friends distracting SARAH, Jack’s house might not even miss him.

 

Jack hustled into Café Diem a few minutes after Nathan sat down, a broad grin lighting up his face when he caught sight of Nathan. “Hey,” he said, sliding into the seat across from Nathan, letting their knees bump companionably.

 

“Sheriff,” Nathan replied, drawing out the word, and just managing to keep his own expression schooled into something a little less goofy. “Rough day?”

 

Jack shrugged. “Not really, although Zoe’s a little pissed off with me right now.”

 

“Any particular reason?” Nathan asked.

 

“She wants a tattoo.”

 

Nathan grinned. “Let me guess. You said something about it being over your dead body.”

 

“Something like that,” Jack admitted. “I didn’t tell her that when she’s eighteen, I can’t stop her. I’m hoping this is just a phase that will pass.”

 

Nathan laughed. “Hope springs eternal, doesn’t it?”

 

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, well, I’m a father.”

 

Nathan felt a pang at that. He’d been spending a lot of time with Kevin and Zoe recently, watching Allison and Jack with their respective kids, and while Nathan couldn’t say he would have done anything differently, he sometimes thought it would have been nice to have a child of his own.

 

It was moments like this that Nathan wished Callister had made it.

 

“Hey,” Jack said quietly. “So are you. I’ve seen you with Kevin.”

 

Nathan grimaced. “I’d like to believe I’m not so easy to read, Sheriff.”

 

Jack raised his eyebrows. “You’re not, but most people haven’t seen you naked.”

 

Nathan choked on the mouthful of beer he’d just taken. Jack smiled smugly. “You waited until I’d taken a drink,” Nathan accused.

 

Jack leaned back in his chair. “Maybe.”

 

“Thanks,” Nathan said, with only a trace of sarcasm.

 

“So, speaking of Kevin, what have you found out?” Jack asked in a low voice.

 

Nathan glanced around, wanting to make sure no one was in a position to eavesdrop, but the crowded interior of Café Diem worked to his favor in this case. Nathan updated Jack on Kevin’s condition and what he’d discovered, and then they spent the rest of the meal on lighter subjects.

 

If someone had told Nathan a few months ago that he’d be dating Jack Carter, or even that they’d be able to spend a pleasant evening eating and talking, Nathan would have suggested that person needed professional help.

 

Nathan supposed that just went to show that he didn’t know everything, something he’d never tell Jack.

 

Several people stopped by their table to say hello, but Nathan noticed that no one gave them a second look otherwise. Their relationship was old news now, and after the first spate of gossip, no one seemed to care that they were dating.

 

Nathan felt the worries and cares of the last few days dissipate, and he slowly unwound, contemplating the evening to come with and feeling the slow burn of arousal. When Jack had finished his dinner, Nathan said, “You know, maybe we should take this back to my place.”

 

Jack’s grin turned predatory. “I’d like that.” He finished off his beer with a flourish. “Let’s go.”

 

When Jack’s phone rang, Nathan groaned, but Jack gave him a philosophic shrug as he answered. “Carter,” Jack said cheerfully enough.

 

Nathan watched the change come over Jack’s face, the tension that crept into his jaw, the way his blue eyes chilled, the stiff posture. “I’ll be right there,” Jack said.

 

“Jack?” When Jack looked at him, Nathan almost felt as though he was looking at a stranger. The serious, unsmiling _sheriff_ in front of him had nothing in common with the man who had been sitting across from Nathan, enjoying a beer and a cheeseburger. “What happened?”

 

“Zoe’s in the infirmary,” Jack said quietly. “Zoe and her friends all lost their voices at the same time.”

 

“I’ll drive you,” Nathan said. “You don’t need to be behind the wheel right now.” Jack opened his mouth to argue, and Nathan cut him off. “You would say the same to me.”

 

Jack nodded and handed Nathan his keys. “We’ll take my car.”

 

The drive to Global Dynamics was silent. Nathan didn’t try pulling Jack out of his thoughts because he had no idea what to say. There was nothing _to_ say, not until they had a better idea of what was going on.

 

Nathan followed in Jack’s wake on the way to the infirmary. Allison was already there, and she met Jack at the door. “She isn’t in any danger,” Allison said immediately.

 

Jack frowned. “Then you know what’s causing this.”

 

“Not yet, but we will find out,” Allison promised.

 

“Where is she?” Jack demanded.

 

Allison pointed the way, and Jack made a beeline for his daughter. “Is your portable MRI working?” Allison asked Nathan. “I think that might be the most sensitive equipment we have available right now.”

 

Nathan nodded. “Yeah. Tell Jack I’ll be right back.”

 

When he returned to the infirmary with his portable scanner, he found Jack with Zoe, assuring her that everything would be just fine.

 

Nathan took a moment to pat Zoe on the shoulder. “This won’t hurt a bit,” he promised.

 

Zoe offered a tight smile and a nod.

 

Nathan gave her a reassuring smile. “You’re in good hands, kiddo.”

 

“I know,” Zoe mouthed, and her smile turned a little more real.

 

~~~~~

 

Jack _knew_ that Nathan was competent. If there was anyone who could fix what was wrong with Zoe, it was Nathan.

 

But right now, all Nathan seemed to be doing was to be pointing some kind of glowy pointer at Zoe’s throat. “What _is_ that?” Jack demanded.

 

“It’s a portable MRI,” Nathan replied. “Back off, Jack. You’re making Zoe nervous.”

 

“I’m not,” Jack protested, although he knew he probably was. “Is that helping?”

 

“It’s helping me figure out what the problem is,” Nathan said, a hint of impatience in his voice. “I need Zoe to hold still and relax. So, back off.”

 

Zoe smiled at that, and Jack would have been grateful for just that much, but he couldn’t leave. “You’re tinkering with my daughter’s voice box.”

 

Nathan shared a look with Zoe. “I don’t tinker,” Nathan insisted. He twisted on his stool to look at Jack. “Jack, trust me.”

 

Jack let out a breath. “Nathan—”

 

“Go get a cup of coffee,” Nathan insisted. “And let me do my job.”

 

Jack met Nathan’s eyes, getting the feeling that this was a test, and right now, Jack was failing. “I think I’m going to grab a cup of coffee,” he finally said. “Zoe?”

 

She nodded, and Jack turned abruptly on his heel and stalked out of the infirmary.

 

By this point, Jack knew all the best places inside Global Dynamics to get a cup of coffee, and he headed for the closest—a lounge on level 3. As he expected, there was a full carafe, and he poured a cup with hands that were still a little shaky from the rush of adrenaline he’d experienced when the call came.

 

Jack figured it was every parent’s worst nightmare to be told their kid was in the hospital for any reason, and he was still freaked out. So, it wasn’t that Jack didn’t trust Nathan, because he did—with his life, maybe even with Zoe’s life. He just hated to see Zoe so scared, and Jack couldn’t do anything _but_ hover right now.

 

But his relationship with Nathan was fast becoming one of the most important things in Jack’s life, aside from Zoe, and so he’d taken a walk because Nathan had asked.

 

If that didn’t demonstrate Jack’s trust for Nathan, Jack didn’t know what would.

 

By the time Jack had returned to the infirmary, Nathan had completed his scans, and Zoe had changed into a hospital gown. Jack exchanged a brief smile with Nathan, but his attention was focused on his daughter, who now had a pen and paper at hand.

 

“How are you?” Jack asked quietly.

 

Zoe shrugged and wrote, “I’m scared.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Jack replied, reaching out to pull her into a quick hug. “Nathan is pretty good at what he does, though.”

 

He felt Zoe’s nod against his chest, and Jack stepped back. “I need to go check out the house, see if I can find a cause,” he said. “Are you going to be okay here?”

 

“I’ll stay close,” Nathan said mildly from behind Jack. “She’s not going to be alone.”

 

Jack turned to look at him. “Did you find anything?”

 

“Something has paralyzed the vocal chords of all the girls,” Nathan explained. “It’s not life-threatening, even if Zoe _is_ dying to say something right about now.”

 

That lame joke pulled a smile out of Zoe, and Jack grinned at that. “Probably,” he agreed.

 

“We’re going to figure out what’s causing this,” Nathan promised, looking at Zoe as he said it. “You just need to hang in a little longer.”

 

Zoe nodded.

 

“Nathan? Can I have a word?”

 

Jack led Nathan out of the infirmary, to the hallway just outside. “What’s the next step?”

 

“You go do your thing,” Nathan replied. “I just called Henry, and he’s on his way. Between Allison, Henry and I, we’ll cover all the bases.”

 

“I don’t want you to think I don’t trust you,” Jack blurted out. “It’s just—she’s my kid.”

 

Nathan glanced around, and then bent to press his lips to Jack’s. Jack understood that moment of hesitation. Neither of them was big into public displays of affection, even if they were out of the closet at this point.

 

Jack opened his mouth, accepting the heat of the kiss, grateful for Nathan’s strength. It was nice to have somebody he could lean on.

 

“I’ll take a rain check on that nightcap,” Nathan murmured.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Jack said quietly. “Talk to you later.”

 

“Or I’ll hunt you down,” Nathan promised.

 

Jack kissed him again. “I’ll look forward to it.”

 

~~~~~

 

Nathan looked down at Allison, whose skin pulsed with light in time with her pulse. Even though he was with Jack, and he didn’t regret that choice, Nathan still loved her. She was still one of the most important people in his life.

 

And she was dying; she _would_ die, unless Nathan could come up with a solution.

 

Jack entered the infirmary, moving swiftly, and Nathan moved to intercept him. “She’s resting now,” he insisted.

 

Jack frowned, but he didn’t argue. “What happened?”

 

“I don’t know.” Nathan gave Jack a rundown of what had happened with Allison, at least as much as he knew, trying to simplify the scientific terms in a way that would meet Jack where he was, but not be an insult. “I believe there’s a connection with what happened to Zoe and the other girls, but I don’t know what it might be,” Nathan finished.

 

“I’ll go by Allison’s place and check it out,” Jack said, sounding weary. “Maybe I can find some evidence.” He glanced at the curtain that hid Allison. “How bad is it, Nathan?”

 

Nathan shook his head. “It’s—it’s having the same effect as a neurotoxin,” he admitted. “I’m working a general antidote for the military, so I’m focusing on Allison right now. I’ve ordered her moved to my offsite lab since that’s where I’ve been working on the antidote.”

 

Jack gave him a sharp look. “How long does she have?”

 

“Not long. Maybe twelve hours, maybe less.”

 

Jack’s eyes widened, and he blew out a breath. “Okay. Okay. Then you work on that, and I’ll see what I can dig up.”

 

“Thanks,” Nathan replied.

 

“Between the two of us, we’ll figure it out,” Jack insisted, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as much as Nathan. “Keep me updated?”

 

“I will.”

 

Jack reached out and gripped Nathan’s wrist tightly, and then he was gone.

 

Nathan felt a little bereft after Jack left, but he thought he hid it well. He accompanied Allison when they transported her to his lab.

 

He knew he was working against the clock; Nathan had informed the military that it would be another six months before he had a workable solution, and now he had twelve hours—on the outside.

 

And if Nathan couldn’t fix the problem, if he couldn’t save Allison or fix Zoe, he knew that he’d be gutted, as would Jack.

 

Nathan might work well under pressure, but this was a little much, even for him. He felt every second that ticked down, every failed test, like a personal insult.

 

He even called Henry in again to give him a hand when it was obvious that Nathan wasn’t going to be able to do much good working solo.

 

“I think you’re going to come up with an antidote eventually,” Henry said after he perused Nathan’s research and results. “It’s promising, but I don’t know that you’re going to come up with one in time.”

 

“I told the military six months,” Nathan admitted. “I don’t know if I can get this done so quickly.”

 

“We’ll work on it,” Henry promised. “We’ll do everything we can.”

 

Nathan doubted it would be enough, but he didn’t say as much. Henry was a smart guy; there was no need to state the obvious.

 

He thought he had a solution when Jack turned up later that night. “I’m waiting for the most recent test results,” Nathan informed him. “What have you got?”

 

“I have the same kind of hole in the window of my house and Allison’s,” Jack replied. “And the problems are spreading. I checked with Seth, but he insists there’s no way any of his experiments caused this. Plus, the water in his tanks turned to blood, or a blood-like substance, and given how he feels about his algae, I don’t think he was responsible.”

 

“He probably isn’t,” Nathan admitted. “This is—this is too complex for anything that Seth was working on. And even if Seth’s algae experiment has something to do with it, there’s no way it’s solely responsible.”

 

Jack nodded. “Okay. I guess I’ll keep poking around, then.”

 

“It’s what you’re best at, right?” Nathan tried to keep a teasing note in his voice, but he knew it fell flat.

 

Jack gripped his shoulder. “You’re going to fix this.”

 

Nathan nodded. “I hope so.”

 

“I _know_ so,” Jack shot back. “I’m going to say hello to Allison, and then I need to have a word with Henry. I know you need to get back to work.”

 

“I do.” Nathan focused on the most recent batch of tests as best as he could, but fatigue and hopelessness were beginning to set in. Out of the corner of his eye, Nathan watched as Jack had a quiet conversation with Allison, and then a quick, heated conversation with Henry.

 

Nathan had noticed over the last weeks that a distance had sprung up between Jack and Henry, but he had no idea what might have caused the break. It was possible that Henry didn’t approve of their relationship, but Nathan had never known Henry to show that kind of prejudice, so that explanation appeared unlikely.

 

“I need to leave,” Henry said shortly after Jack had left. “I’m not sure I can be of any more assistance right now.”

 

Nathan nodded. “Thanks for your help. Either I’m going to find a solution, or…” He trailed off, glancing over at Allison. “There’s nothing more you can do here.”

 

Henry turned to leave, and Nathan called, “Henry? Is everything okay between you and Jack?”

 

Henry glanced back at Nathan. “Of course. Why do you ask?”

 

“Things haven’t seemed the same between you two lately,” Nathan replied. Hesitantly, he added, “It’s not because we’re together, is it?”

 

“Nathan, if you can make each other happy, that’s all anyone can ask.” Henry’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Keep me updated.”

 

“Of course,” Nathan promised, but he still felt as though he was missing something.

 

~~~~~

 

Jack didn’t think he’d ever seen Nathan Stark _scared_ before. Nervous, sure, and even worried on occasion, but he’d never seen the man frightened.

 

Nathan’s fear and Allison’s obvious weakness drove Jack as he talked to Reverend Harper and a few others. She was his only suspect at this point, because she was the only one with sufficient motive, but privately Jack thought that Henry was right about her not being involved.

 

Jack tried to remind himself that just because he had no use for religion, that didn’t mean other people felt the same way, or that their views were invalid.

 

The single time that Jack called Nathan to keep him up to date on his progress, Nathan was short-tempered and impatient, and Jack backed off immediately.

 

Jack felt more than a little out of sorts as well; the strange memory of Henry’s anger, somehow connected to the book of sonnets Jack had borrowed, was an unspoken counterpoint to Henry’s irritation with the investigation into the reverend.

 

It took longer than Jack would have liked to discover that Diane Lancaster was the culprit, and once again, there was no arrest to be made. She had just wanted to join her dead husband, and while Jack could appreciate that, he couldn’t help but think of all the damage she’d done in pursuit of a bridge to the next life.

 

Something Jack couldn’t believe in, although Henry seemed all too willing to make that leap.

 

Jack left the cleanup to Jo and headed back to Nathan’s lab, pushing aside his niggling doubts over Henry, and why he had a memory of Henry yelling at him, blaming him for Kim’s death, when he had no memory of what came before or after.

 

Nathan was sitting next to Allison’s bed when Jack arrived, her hand clutched tightly in his own.

 

Jack approached quietly, and when Nathan didn’t look up, Jack put his hands on Nathan’s shoulders. “How is she?”

 

“The change isn’t reversible,” Nathan said quietly. “Shutting down the device didn’t make a difference.”

 

Jack squeezed Nathan’s shoulders. “You did your best.”

 

“There has to be something else I can do,” Nathan said. “Jack, she made me promise to take care of Kevin.”

 

Jack sighed. “And you will, of course.”

 

“I will. But—” Nathan stiffened. “Jack, I need you to get Kevin and bring him here.”

 

Jack let his hands fall away. “To say goodbye?”

 

“No, to fix this,” Nathan replied.

 

Jack had no idea how Kevin was supposed to _fix_ Allison, but if nothing else, Kevin should probably have the opportunity to see his mom one last time, and he volunteered to go.

 

Kevin was comfortable enough with Jack by now that Jack didn’t have much trouble collecting him. Jack just told Kevin that they were going to see his mom but not why, since Jack had no idea how much Kevin would understand.

 

Jack ushered Kevin into the lab; Kevin seemed familiar with Nathan’s lab, but he didn’t shake off Jack’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, Kev,” Nathan said gently. “Your mom needs your help.”

 

Jack held his tongue, deciding that he had to trust Nathan on this, and then he watched, open-mouthed, as Kevin held his hands above Allison’s glowing form.

 

Nathan stepped back, his shoulder brushing Jack’s. “That’s right, Kevin,” Nathan murmured. “That’s exactly right.”

 

“What the hell?” Jack whispered.

 

“Kevin’s tapped into the Akashic field,” Nathan replied quietly. “There’s no telling what he can do at this point.”

 

When Kevin dropped his hands, Allison took a deep breath and opened her eyes. “Kevin? What are you doing here?”

 

Jack touched Nathan’s arm. “Go ahead. I need to get Zoe home anyway.”

 

“I’ll be over once I get Allison settled,” Nathan promised.

 

Jack nodded. “I’ll tell SARAH to let you in.”

 

Zoe demonstrated her pleasure in having her voice back by talking non-stop all the way home. “But Allison is going to be okay?” she asked as Jack pulled up in front of the bunker.

 

“She’ll be fine,” Jack replied.

 

“And Nathan?”

 

Jack shrugged. “He’s tired, but relieved.” Jack suspected that Nathan was probably still worried about Kevin; if anyone found out that Kevin had tapped into the Artifact, the situation could get dicey.

 

Luckily, Kevin had healed Allison close to the same time that Diane’s device had been turned off, and no one else had been around to witness it.

 

It was late by the time Jack got Zoe home, and she went to bed soon after. “Zoe Carter has fully recovered,” SARAH observed.

 

“She has,” Jack confirmed. “You know, I think I’m going to bed as well. Would you let Nathan in when he gets here?”

 

“Of course, Sheriff Carter,” SARAH replied.

 

Jack stripped out of his uniform, leaving it in a pile on the floor, before crawling into bed. He was asleep moments later, waking only when he felt the bed dip behind him.

 

Jack rolled over to greet Nathan with a kiss. “Hey. Did you get everybody settled?”

 

“Yeah.” Nathan kissed Jack again, this time with a little more heat, but when he pulled back, he admitted, “I’m exhausted.”

 

Jack ran his thumb over Nathan’s cheekbone. “You and me both. You want to sleep?”

 

“God, yes,” Nathan said fervently. “But I’m going to hold you to the promise of that rain check.”

 

Jack hauled Nathan close, and they soon found a comfortable position, their bodies slotting together easily after months of practice. “We dodged a bullet today,” Jack murmured, grateful to have Nathan in his arms tonight as a reminder that they’d all pulled through.

 

“We did,” Nathan replied sleepily.

 

Jack breathed in deeply, and slipped back down into sleep, content to set aside his worries for the future in favor of appreciating what he had at the moment.


End file.
